


Sorry to disappoint

by yangspolastri (SOSB)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Post-Finale, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOSB/pseuds/yangspolastri
Summary: What does she do now that she's lost everything? Who does she turn to now that she's lost everyone, including herself?Post 2x08. Picks up directly after.





	1. After

**Author's Note:**

> hi! okay so this is my first story for this fandom, go easy on me. this is also the first thing i've written in a year so it might a be a mess. idk. goodluck to the both of us.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of high heels echoed through the ruins as they approached her still body.  
They stopped at her head.  
Suddenly, she felt two hands reach beneath her and lift her into their arms.  
Once again, the sound of high heels echoed through the empty place as she was carried out.  
Light hit her eyes and she tried to lift a hand to block it out but she was too weak.  
Her sweater felt damp.  
She knew it was blood.  
Knew she was bleeding over whoever had found her.  
She hoped it wasn't villanelle.  
She also hoped it was.  
She was too tired to check.  
She knew she was drifting.  
The last thing remembered was being dropped onto something soft and cool.

\

She woke with a start and then a wince.  
Her head was pounding and she brought a hand up to stop it.  
She realized that she had wires in her hand and arms and that there was a machine beeping at her head.  
Her eyes began to focus and she found Carolyn seated beside her bed, a magazine in her hand.  
Kenny came through the door and noticed her. "You're awake." He seemed relieved.  
Carolyn looked up at her and sat forward, removing her glasses. "Hi, Eve."  
"Hi." Her voice was rough.  
Kenny handed her a plastic cup with water and she looked at it suspiciously.  
She decided that she was too thirsty to care and downed it.  
Kenny immediately refilled it.  
"How long was I out?"  
"A few days." Carolyn informed her.  
She nodded and then hesitated. "And -"  
"Gone."  
Her heart felt heavy.  
She was quiet for a moment. "How did you find me?"  
"You seem to forget that you work for the MI6. We have our ways."  
Of course.  
She was quiet again.  
And then her eyes widened. "Hugo."  
"Already been shipped back to England. You'll be next."  
"He's okay?"  
"Even after you left him? Yes." Kenny answered.  
Eve looked up at him but didn't say anything.  
Carolyn stood. "We have to go." She announced. "I'm glad you're okay, Eve."  
"Are you?" She stared at her.  
"I am."  
Eve scoffed.  
Kenny placed the jug of water closer to her, grabbed his backpack and began following his mother out of the room.  
Carolyn stopped in the doorway. "Can't say I didn't warn you, Eve." She paused. "We all did."  
She didn't give Eve time to answer.  
She disappeared through the door, taking Kenny with her and leaving Eve with her anger and hurt and resentment.  
Eve sank into the bed, stared up at the ceiling and allowed the angry tears to roll. 

\

3 Days Later. 

She looked up at her apartment.  
It felt like she hadn't been home in years.  
She dug into her bag for her keys and pulled them out.  
She unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
She suddenly longed to have the smell of dinner being made fill her senses again like it did before her life went to shit.  
But she knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon.  
Niko was too busy filling Gemma. 

She looked out at the man with a gun Carolyn had given her to keep her safe.  
In case she came back and tried anything.  
Eve knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her but she didn't care enough to argue.  
He was probably there to spy on Eve, anyway.  
She kept her eyes on the car he was sitting in as she closed the door and locked it.  
She pulled her suitcase into the house as far as she was bothered to and left it there.  
She dropped her handbag on the floor.  
She walked into the kitchen and dropped her medication on the table.  
Everything was exactly the way she had left it. 

She opened the medication bag and downed a few pills, not bothering to check the dosage.  
She reached into her back pocket and grabbed the phone she bought on the way home.  
She dialed Niko's number.  
He didn't answer.  
She wasn't surprised.  
"Dick." She muttered.  
She walked over to the cabinet and got a bottle of wine.  
She popped the cork and took a swig.  
She leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at her surroundings.  
She tried to remember the exact moment things had gone wrong.  
Before she got shot.  
Before she stabbed her.  
Before she lost Bill.  
Her life used to be boring.  
She had a boring job and a boring husband and maybe that wasn't so bad.  
She took another swig.  
Now she had stitches where a bullet used to be and not a single clue what was going to happen next.


	2. Sleepless nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be gentle.

She couldn't sleep.  
She had turned off all of the lights, took as many pills as she could, drank almost an entire bottle of wine and still nothing.  
It had been days since she last had more than five minutes of sleep.  
The last time was that night with Hugo and...

Every time she closed her eyes, she pictured it.  
She could see the axe and the look on her face when Eve finally brought it down on him.  
She could feel her arms around her as Eve struggled to stay on her feet.  
She could hear her voice, promising her so many things. And she could hear her own voice, willingly accepting those promises.  
And then she sees that look in her eye.  
The look of anger and betrayal.  
But Eve felt angry and betrayed, too.  
By Carolyn and Kenny and especially her.  
She absentmindedly ran her fingertips over her bandages.  
She knew it was coming.  
Could see it in her eyes.  
But Eve meant it when she said she wasn't afraid. She still wasn't. 

Her phone buzzed and the sudden light from the screen made her jump.  
An unknown number was calling her.  
She recognised it as Gemma's.  
Eve had accidentally memorised her number during her late nights of researching the woman.  
She didn't have the energy for whatever she was calling about so she let it go to voicemail and turned over again.  
The phone lit up a second time.  
It was a text from Niko.  
He was asking her to come to his storage unit and telling her where he keeps a spare key.  
She stared at it for a long time, trying to decide if she cared enough to find out what the hell was going on.  
What sparked her interest were the typos. There were way too many for Niko. Or any teacher, for that matter.  
She tried calling the number but it went straight to voicemail.  
She sighed, threw back the covers and swung her feet over the bed.  
She decided that she might as well go. It wasn't like she was going to get any sleep anyway.

\

She walked down the brightly lit rows of storage units, looking up at their numbers and trying to find the one that was written on Niko's key.  
She noticed the stench in the air as she got closer.  
She decided to follow it and when she reached a point where it became unbearable, she stopped.  
She looked down at the number on the key and then at the number on the door.  
Her heart sank.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before bending down to undo the lock.  
She took a minute to prepare herself before grabbing the handle and pulling the door upwards.  
She immediately spotted Niko on the floor.  
He was conscious. Barely.  
He had dry blood on his face and clothes.  
It looked like he was sitting in blood, as well.  
"Niko?" She said softly.  
His eyes slowly lifted towards her and then widened slightly. "You came." His was voice was rough.  
How had he not heard her unlock the door?  
She nodded. "What - " She cut herself off as her eyes drifted over to the couch.  
Niko's eyes followed hers.  
"Fuck."  
He nodded slightly. "Yeah."  
"Fuck!" She said a little louder.  
He looked over at Gemma's corpse and then at her. "Yeah."

\

She held his hand as she helped him up.  
"How long have you been in here with..." She looked over at the dead woman. "Her."  
"A few days, I think."  
She looked at him. She didn't have to ask him. She knew exactly what happened.  
"Why didn't you call me sooner?"  
"I left my phone in the car."  
She sighed. "You really have to stop doing that."  
"I know." He nodded. "It's a habit."  
"I know." She echoed him.  
"Someone eventually called her phone. I didn't even know she had it on her. Had to get it from her..." He gestured at his chest.  
She watched his hands and then knitted her brows. "She kept it in her bra?"  
"Yeah."  
"That doesn't seem very safe."  
"I don't think that matters right now, Eve."  
"I'm just saying, all that radiation and-"  
"What are we going to do?" He cut her off.  
She looked over at her. "I don't know." She said honestly and then closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her head.  
"Are we going to call the police?"  
Her eyes flew open. "No! We can't do that."  
"Why not? I feel like we should call the police, Eve!"  
"And tell them what? What do you think's going to happen here? That they're going to collect her body and then give you a ride home?"  
"We'll tell them the truth!"  
"And what's the truth? That a Russian assassin with no records tried to murder my husband and suffocated his girlfriend?"  
"Yes!"  
"Niko," She took a step closer to him. "They're going to blame this on me. This looks like a jealous wife took revenge on her husband's new lover." She pointed at the corpse.  
He dropped his head slightly. "Right."  
"Right." She repeated.  
They were quiet for a moment.  
Niko watched the wheels turn in her head.  
He shook his head. "I warned you."  
She looked at him. "I don't need a lecture from you right now."  
He ignored her. "I asked - at the beginning of this whole thing - I asked you if this job was dangerous and you said -"  
"Not now." She said softly.  
"You said everything was fine! When you came back from Paris and you were acting weird, I knew - I knew something wasn't right. I knew something happened but you wouldn't talk to me."  
"Niko, stop."  
"I had to hear it from her!"  
Her eyes shot up to his face. "Stop." She said more firmly.  
"I can't believe this." He ran his hands over his face, disbelief and frustration taking over. "You couldn't leave it alone." He paused. "You couldn't leave Villane-"  
"Don't say her name!" She suddenly screamed, her eyes filled with anger.  
He froze.  
She stared at him for a long time before finally dropping her head.  
She sighed.  
It was quiet again.  
She used both hands to push her hair back and then looked over at Gemma. "I have to go call Carolyn." She said more to herself but he nodded anyway. "She'll help." She said with certainty.  
He nodded again.  
He watched her walk over to the door and duck under it, leaving him alone with the body once again. 

\

They stood outside as they watched men in hazmat suits clean out the storage unit.  
Very subtle, Eve thought.  
Carolyn came over to them.  
"Are you alright?" She directed at Niko.  
He nodded. "A little knocked up and bloody but fine."  
"That's nice to hear."  
The pleasantness of Carolyn's voice annoyed Eve and she had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes before speaking. "We're going to need a team to clean out her apartment. His things are still there and I'm sure his fingerprints are all over the place."  
Carolyn looked between them. "Right." She nodded. "Right."  
Niko shifted uncomfortably.  
"Kenny." Carolyn called without turning around.  
A moment later, he popped out of the unit. "Yeah?"  
"Join us, won't you?"  
They watched him walk over.  
"We need a team over at the victim's house. They need to collect Niko's things and make sure there isn't a trace of him left behind."  
Kenny looked at Eve and Niko the same way his mother had moments before and then nodded. "Okay." He paused. "I'll, uh, send a team right away." He looked at Niko one last time before heading off again.  
"And what about you, Eve?" Carolyn asked once Kenny had disappeared back into the unit. "Healing nicely?"  
Niko looked down at her and she pretended not to notice.  
"I'm fine." She didn't bother to sound convincing.  
"What -" He looked at Carolyn and then back at Eve. "What are you healing from?"  
Eve was about to tell him not to worry about it when she spotted Gemma's body being wheeled out.  
She touched his arm and gestured at her. "You should go say goodbye to your girlfriend. I'm sure Carolyn and her team are going to make sure you never see her again." She smiled slightly. "I'm going to head home. I have bandages to change."  
She walked around Carolyn and made eye contact with Kenny as she made her way out.  
She passed the body and gave it a glance as she pushed past the men moving the gurney.  
Niko called after her but she ignored him.  
It was raining when she made it out the doors and the fresh air was welcomed.  
She fumbled with her keys for a few minutes before she got her car door open.  
She got in, locked the doors, pulled her seatbelt on and sat in silence for a while.  
She watched the constant flow of agents pass through the doors, holding it open for one another as the other came out carrying some of Niko's things.  
Eve felt drained but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.  
She would be there.  
And now, so would Gemma's corpse.  
She started up the car, threw a hand behind the passenger seat as she turned around to reverse out of her parking space.  
She straightened up, put the car in drive and drove off.  
At least she had the medication to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope I still have your attention


	3. Old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go easy on me

Her phone rang.  
She knew who it was, saw her pull up in front of the house through the living room window.  
She rolled her eyes and muted the TV.  
"Elena."  
"Could you tell your bodyguard to let me in?" She sounded annoyed. "Seriously, do I look like an assassin to you?" She heard her ask him. "Eve."  
She groaned. "Fine."  
She threw back the blanket she had over her and sat up.  
She could faintly hear Elena having a one-sided argument with Mark. He generally didn't say much.  
She made her way over to the door before one of them got hurt. Most likely Mark.  
She undid the lock and swung the door open.  
She looked annoyed as she waved Elena in.  
The woman looked up at the guard. "See?"  
Mark ignored her and got back into the car.  
She walked over to Eve. "I'm not liking this new security feature."  
Eve turned around and went back inside. "Not too crazy about it myself."  
Elena stepped inside and immediately noticed the mail on the floor.  
She watched Eve step over her opened suitcase in the middle of the doorway as she made her way into the living room.  
She followed her lead.  
"I know this is a dumb question but are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." She sat back down.  
"Kenny said -"  
"Since when do you care about what Kenny says?"  
"What do you -"  
"Or care about any of us, for that matter? You left, remember?"  
"Okay, woah." She held a finger up. "I didn't want to die. That's why I left. And by the sound and looks of it, you came pretty close which makes me the sane one for leaving."  
Eve was quiet.  
"Second, don't take your feelings out on me just because your girl-"  
"Don't say it." She warned.  
Elena sensed the seriousness. "Okay, fine. Just don't be a grumpy puss. At least not with me."  
Eve rolled her eyes and then pouted. "I'm not a grumpy puss." She mumbled.  
Elena watched her for a moment. "When last have you showered?"  
"What?"  
"When last?"  
"I'm not an idiot. I keep myself clean. I could get an infection."  
Elena pointed over her shoulder, towards the stairs . "Go take take a shower."  
Eve stared at her for a long time before deciding that it wasn't worth the fight. She wasn't in the mood to be stubborn. She sighed. "Fine."  
Elena watched her gather her things and drag herself up the stairs.  
"And I'm not cleaning up your shit." She called out as she looked around at the dirty dishes all over the kitchen.  
"I didn't ask you to, mother." 

\

By the time she came downstairs again, Elena had ordered food for the two of them.  
She walked into the kitchen and her friend barely looked up.  
"All of your dishes are dirty so we're going to have to eat out of the box."  
She shrugged. "Fine by me."  
Elena pulled out a chair for her with one hand and Eve sat down in it.  
She placed the large pizza in the middle of the table and handed Eve a serviette.  
Elena stared at her for a moment and Eve looked up. "What?"  
"I just... really missed your hair."  
Eve laughed for the first time since Elena showed up. For the first time in days, actually. "Thanks."  
The rest of the meal was mostly ate in silence but neither of them seemed to mind.  
Now and then Elena would say something that would make Eve smile or roll her eyes and then it would go back to being quiet.  
She didn't ask. She gave Eve space. She was just there, providing a meal and some light bullying.  
Eve felt something other than anger and frustration for a change and she was grateful. 

\

Eve waved at Elena as she got into her car and drove away.  
She gave Mark a little wave, as well, before closing the door and locking it.  
She bent down and picked up the mail from the floor and carried it with her into the kitchen, dropping it on the table.  
She walked back over and bent down to zip up her suitcase and carried it upstairs.  
When she came down again, she looked around at her living room, rolled up her sleeves, walked over to the kitchen and filled the sink with hot water.  
She let the water run until it became unbearable but sank her dishes in it anyway.  
She scrubbed them until they were clean and then scrubbed them again, draining the water and then filling the sink until it reached the same temperature again.  
When she reached a point where the dishes couldn't get any cleaner, she moved onto the kitchen counters.  
And when she was done, she got a bucket, filled it and then got onto her knees and scrubbed the floors.  
After that, she moved upstairs and scrubbed every inch of her bathroom.  
Her hands were dry and pruney but she didn't stop, not even when they began to cramp from the amount of force she was using. 

While she was bleaching her bath for the second time, the alarm she had set back when she still had a job, had gone off.  
She reached into her back pocket and turned it off.  
She placed the phone on the floor beside her and rested her back against the tub.  
She looked around.  
Her bathroom had never looked that clean before and yet she still had an urge to scrub it some more.  
It still felt dirty.  
She still felt dirty.  
She sat up, turned around and went back to cleaning the tub.  
The more she cleaned, the more she saw it; his blood, her blood, her own blood.  
She watched it wash down the drain.  
Could still feel it beneath her fingernails. 

When she finally looked up, she noted that the sun had already risen.  
She sat up, wiped her nose with the back of her hand and stood.  
She grabbed her phone, walked over to her bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
She dialed.  
"Eve?" Carolyn sounded like she'd been awake for hours.  
"Yeah." She paused. "Can I come in today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to mention that this is a slow burn so it might take a while for things to kick off. Hang in there.
> 
> Also, I have a feeling that the updates might start slowing down. I'm about to be really busy.  
> Thank u for being patient <3
> 
> (also x2, idk how to get rid of the second end note below this,,, help me)


	4. Just here to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go easy on me

As soon as she stepped out and turned around to lock the door, Niko came walking up to her.  
"Hey!" Mark yelled.  
Niko froze and Eve swung around.  
The bodyguard shut his door and was about to make his way over to them when Eve held her hand up. "It's okay. He's my..." She wasn't sure what he was. She looked at Niko and then back at Mark. "It's okay." She said instead. "I know him."  
Mark nodded and took the few steps back to his car, maintaining eye contact with Niko the entire time.  
Eve watched as he leaned against the hood of his vehicle, arms crossed and a stern look on his face.  
She would have laughed if she were in the mood to.  
"Who is this guy?" Niko pointed at him.  
"He's just looking out for me."  
"A bodyguard? You need a bodyguard? That's how bad things are?"  
She knitted her brows. "They've always been this bad." She said incredulously. "I've always needed a bodyguard. You just didn't believe me." She accused.  
Niko was quiet.  
She sighed and pushed her hair back. "Why are you here, Niko?"  
"I just wanted to-"  
She noted the bruises on his head and face and reached out to gently touch them, her mood softening. "Are you okay? Where have you been sleeping?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay." He nodded. "I've been staying with a friend. He lives off the grid. Not that easy to find."  
For the first time, Eve thought about how scared Niko must've been in that storage unit. She softened even more.  
"Which friend?"  
"You don't know him."  
"I think I know all of your friends by now."  
"Not this one." He shook his head. "I met him pretty recently. You wouldn't know because you were..." He trailed off, gesturing at the air.  
Her jaw tightened but she chose not to say anything.  
He felt the mood tense up again so he filled the silence. "I just wanted to talk."  
"Me, too. But I have to go." She pointed at the car.  
He looked at Mark and the car. "Where are you going?"  
She took a few steps backwards and Mark stepped forward, taking her bags from her. "I've gotta get to work."  
"Work? Eve," He took a step forward. "You still work there?" The disbelief evident in his voice.  
"After today, yeah."  
"She hurt me." He stated. "She..." He looked around. "She killed Gemma." He said softly. "I know she hurt you. I don't know how, I don't know where but I know she did. And you're still going back there?"  
Niko mentioning her built Eve's defenses up again and brought her anger back to the surface.  
She opened the back door of the car. "Not everything is about her." She said flatly. "You can go inside and get what you need." She nodded towards the house. "Take a shower. Get something to eat. I'll be home later tonight."  
He looked uncertain. "Do you want me to stay?"  
She shrugged. "It really doesn't matter to me." She was about to get into the car when she turned around. "Try not to mess up the place. I just cleaned."  
He looked confused. "You cleaned?"  
"Yeah. I cleaned." She got in and closed the door.  
She could feel his eyes on her as they drove off but she didn't look up at him.  
"Where to?" Mark asked.  
"The office, please."

\

She pushed the door open and two sets of eyes turned towards her.  
"Eve." It sounded more like a question.  
"Hey, Jess." There wasn't any emotion in her voice as she walked over to her desk, dropped her bags on the table and took off her coat, hanging it over the chair.  
She sat down and scrummaged through her bag for her phone charger.  
She pushed her chair back to find the outlet to plug it in and when she looked up again, eyes were still on her.  
"What?"  
"We just -" Jess turned to look at Hugo and then back at Eve. "We just didn't think you were coming back."  
She knitted her brows and pulled the chair back to her desk. "Why wouldn't I come back?" She asked without looking at her.  
"Well, because -" She turned to look at Hugo again, making sure she wasn't the one who was being insane. "You were shot." She stated. "She shot you."  
"I know what happened." Eve said nonchalantly as she turned on her computer.  
"Eve -"  
"Hugo's here. He was shot, too. And he was in a worse condition than me." She pointed at him.  
"Yeah but I was shot because I was in the way. You were shot by a psychopathic assassin."  
She glared at him.  
He didn't seem to care.  
"I'm just -" She turned back to her computer. "I'm just here to work."  
"Okay..." Jess watched her for another moment before turning around to face the board filled with pictures of assassinations.  
"Fuck." Eve muttered and the woman swung back around.  
"What?"  
"It won't let me log in."  
"You're probably not on the system anymore." Eve looked up at her. "Like I said, we didn't think you were coming back." She gave Eve a pointed look and then went back to her board.  
Eve sighed.  
She pushed herself away from the desk and stood.  
Hugo watched her leave the room and Jess caught his stare. "Seriously, what happened in Rome?" She asked once the door closed again.  
He smiled and the shrugged. "Nothing worth mentioning."

\

"Goodnight." She looked up and Jess was smiling at her.  
" 'night." She gave a small smile back and went back to packing up her things.  
She didn't hear the door open so she looked up again.  
"It's - uh - it's nice to have you back again." Jess stated. "No one is as passionate as you are about these things." She laughed a little. "Also, I thought you'd left me alone with Hugo." She pointed at his desk.  
"Oh, no. I'd never do that to you." Eve joked.  
At that moment, the door opened and Hugo walked in, making the two women smile at one another.  
He seemed oblivious as he walked over to his desk.  
"Alright then. Goodnight." Jess repeated.  
"Goodnight." Eve smiled.  
Hugo echoed her.  
Once the door closed, it was quiet.  
The silence was awkward as Eve threw things into her bags.  
They probably had to address what had happened at some point. Eve hoped they never had to.  
She placed her handbag over her shoulder, grabbed her briefcase and turned off her computer with her free hand.  
She straightened and made her way around her desk. "Goodnight." She attempted a smile.  
"Yeah." His reply was barely audible.  
She made her way out of the doors where she almost immediately bumped into Carolyn.  
"Eve." She smiled.  
Eve adjusted her handbag. "Hey."  
"Just leaving?"  
"Yep."  
"I'll walk you out then."  
Eve looked at her for a moment and then motioned for Carolyn to go ahead.  
"How was your first day back?" She placed her hands in the pockets of her trousers as she walked  
"Fine."  
"Hm." Carolyn nodded. "Did they manage to fix the problem with the computer? Back on the system?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"What about your injury? Healing nicely?"  
Eve suddenly stopped walking, making Carolyn stop as well. "Would you stop?"  
She looked confused. "Stop what?"  
"This." She gestured between them. "This pleasantness."  
"I don't know what you mean." The woman shrugged. "I'm always pleasant."  
Eve rolled her eyes. "You set me up." She stated. "You set us up!" She raised her voice a little. "You made us do your dirty work and then you were just going to dispose of us like we were... worthless."  
"It was just business, Eve." An air of nonchalance surrounded Carolyn.  
Eve scoffed and then smiled. "Business?"  
"Yes." She nodded. "I told you," She paused for a second. "Sometimes we have to do things that might not sit well with others. But we have to do it. I don't just have you and her to think about. You are just a blimp in the bigger picture." Her features softened. "But that's over now. You're here. We can move on."  
Eve took a step closer. "I don't trust you."  
Carolyn looked down at her. "Then why are you here?"  
She stepped back again and glared at her boss. "Because I'm afraid of what I might do if I'm not actively on this side."  
"And which side is that?"  
"The good side."  
Carolyn watched as she began to walk away. "It's a very fine line, Eve."  
She didn't turn around. "Yeah, you would know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment! i love hearing everyone's thoughts on the chapters.


	5. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short. Forgive me!

_3 months later_

Eve woke with a start.  
There was a silhouette at the end of her bed.  
She immediately knew who it was.   
Could tell from the outline of her body.   
Could smell her perfume hanging in the air.   
She wasn't afraid.   
She almost felt... relieved.   
She remained still.   
Had a staring contest with her in the dark as she waited for her to move.   
Waited for her to finish the job, shove a knife into her like Eve had done in Paris or to bring out the same gun she had used in Rome.   
Some part of her waited for her to move to the other side of the bed and climb under the covers with her.   
Neither of those things happened.   
She suddenly marched out of the room.   
Eve listened as her footsteps got fainter and then heard the front door slam and lock.   
Eve turned on her lefthand side and looked at the clock.   
3am.  
She had no problem falling back asleep. 

\

Her eyes opened for the second time that morning.   
The sun had already risen and was pouring in through her window.  
She stretched.  
She suddenly remembered and froze.   
She sat up slowly.   
Was it a dream?   
The memory was too vivid for it not to have actually happened.   
She turned to the nightstand on her righthand side and found a red apple sitting on top of a book she had been reading the night before.   
She picked it up and inspected it.   
It wasn't a dream after all.   
She threw back the covers, slipped on her shoes and took a bite of the apple as she made her way to the kitchen.   
There was a mixture of anger, confusion, excitement and relief swirling around inside of her, the emotions that Eve usually associated with the woman.   
She took a another bite.  
Yep, she was definitely back.

\

A few days later, Elena came over with Indian food and a bottle of wine and Eve accidentally blurted it out.   
"She was in your room?"   
"Yeah." Eve said casually, like it was normal to have an assassin watch over you in your sleep.   
"Eve." She stated. "I don't think you understand what happened. Vil-"   
Eve looked at her.   
Elena pulled back and swallowed. Tried again. "She was in your room. While you were asleep. Watching you."   
"I understand." She shrugged.   
"She tried to kill you."  
"I know."  
"Do you?"   
"I just..." She looked around, searching for the words. "Don't care." She shrugged again. "I'm not afraid."  
"Don't you think you should be?"   
Eve didn't answer.   
Elena looked at her for a moment, watching her eat her food like everything was fine.  
"Are you going to tell Carolyn?"   
Eve laughed a little. "No."  
Elena watched her again.   
"Eve, should I be worried about you?"  
She took a sip of her wine and then noted the concerned look in her friend's eye. "I'm fine. If she wanted to kill me, she would've done it already."   
Elena looked skeptical but she didn't say anything further.   
Eve pushed her plate towards her. "Eat. Forget I said anything."  
Her friend picked up her fork and did as she was told. 

Somehow, they managed to change the topic and actually have a good night.   
When she left, Elena ignored her own personal space rule and gave her friend a hug.  
Eve froze for a moment before softening and returning the gesture.   
"Call me, okay?" She said when she pulled back, her voice soft.   
Eve gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about me."  
"I won't. I don't even care about you."  
Eve laughed a little.   
"Call me." She repeated.   
Eve nodded. "I will."   
Elena looked into her eyes for a moment longer and then gave a slight nod and backed away. "Right. See ya soon."  
Eve watched her get into her car and drive away.   
She shut the door and locked it.   
She walked into the kitchen and drained the remaining wine in her glass and placed it in the sink.   
She leaned her back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.  
She wondered if she should be afraid.   
Wondered why she wasn't.   
Maybe after you take a life and almost lose your own in the same twenty-four hours, the grimreaper just becomes another guy in an oversized cloak with a knife fetish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and I'll give you a sticker.


	6. Copycat

"So, it was a heart attack?"  
"That's what the medical report says." Jess held the file up.   
Eve looked at the board, placing her fingers on her chin and pursing her lips.  
"Here we go." Jess whispered. "It's happening."  
Hugo watched Eve, choosing not to say anything.  
After a few minutes, Eve turned to Jess. "Did they check her fingernails?"  
The woman knitted her brows and then looked at the file. "No, I don't think so." She flipped a few pages, shaking her head.  
"You said she had a manicure the day before?"  
Jess looked up at her, realization setting in on her face. "You think?"  
Eve watched her, biting the inside of her cheek as the wheels turned in both of the women's heads.  
"Poisoned fingernails?" Jess questioned.  
"Poisoned fingernails."  
"Not a heart attack."  
Eve shook her head. "Not a heart attack."  
"Someone's playing copycat." Jess turned to the board.  
"Who would know about the techniques the ghost used?" Hugo questioned. "She was a freelancer."  
"Do you think it's..." Jess wondered.  
"No." Eve shook her head slightly. "Doesn't feel like her work. And she wouldn't copy the way someone else kills. The fun is in the creativity."  
"The fun?"  
She looked at Jess. "You know what I mean." She might've taken a little too long to answer.  
"Okay," The woman said carefully. "So it's not her."  
"Hugo," Eve turned to him. "Run a search on all recent deaths that are similar to this one. Clean, subtle, accidental. Also, look out for plagiarism."   
He nodded. "You got it." He turned to his computer.  
"Looks like we have another ghost on our hands."  
Eve turned to her. "I'm very tempted to name this one Patrick Swayze."  
"Please don't."  
"Oh, come on. I refrained from naming the last one Patrick Swayze."  
"I swear to God, if you name this one Patrick Swayze, I will quit."  
Eve rolled her eyes. "You're fifty-six months pregnant, you're not going to quit."   
"Do you want to find out?"  
"Fine." She sighed. "We'll call this one copycat."  
"Thank you." She placed her hands on her bump and turned back to the board. "Besides, Hugo might not even get the reference."  
Eve smiled.   
"Calling me young is just you calling yourself old." He said without looking at them.   
"How dare you?" Jess looked at him.   
"No but seriously, aren't you supposed to be smelling baby hair already?" Eve wondered.   
"Yeah, I am." She looked down at her bump. "Apparently it's not done sucking me dry yet."  
"Hm." Eve nodded. "Hey, at least once it's born you have dirty diapers and sleepless nights to look forward to."  
Jess gave her an exaggerated smile. "Can't wait."

\

She filled up the kettle, placed it back on the base and turned it on.   
She leaned her back against the counter.   
She tried not to think about it.   
She had been doing well.   
She used constantly think about that day, had gotten to a point where she couldn't function.   
But she managed to repress it, only allowing it to surface a few times a day.   
She just had to get through it a few times a day.   
His face. The axe. The wetness.   
Her face. The gun. The wetness.   
A few times a day.   
"Hugo find anything yet?"   
Her head shot up, pulling her out of where she was going. "No, nothing yet."   
Jess placed her mug beside Eve's and stood on the other side of the counter. "Starting to think you shouldn't have fired Kenny."   
Eve snorted. "Yeah. Maybe not."  
Jess watched her. "You alright?"   
She didn't look at her. "Of course." She sounded more confident than she was. "Why do you ask?"   
"You just... I don't know. You aren't here sometimes."  
"I'm here." Eve nodded. "I'm here."  
They were quiet for a moment.   
The kettle began to whistle and Eve turned around to pour water into each of their mugs.   
"Eve, what really happened in Rome that day?"   
She stilled, kettle hovering over her friend's cup. She recovered as fast she could. "You know what happened." She tried to sound casual.   
"I know Hugo's version which mainly revolves around him almost dying and somehow being a hero -"   
"He did almost die." She interrupted.   
"Yeah but so did you."  
Eve dunked Jess's teabag into the boiling water a few more times before handing it to her.   
She tried to catch Eve's eye but the woman turned to her own mug. "Eve -"   
"There's nothing to tell." She shrugged. "I tried to help her, we got attacked by the twelve, she took the guy down and then she turned on me. That's it."  
"She took the guy down?"   
Eve looked at her for a moment. "Yeah."  
"I just..." Her voice was softer. "You're my friend. I need to know that you're alright."  
Eve looked down at her tea and then back up at Jess, a small smile suddenly on her face. "I'm alright." She nodded, holding her friend's gaze for a moment before moving off. "We've gotta get back to work."

\

**3 weeks later**

Jess stuck a picture up on the board.   
Eve smirked. "Another assassination?"  
"Stop it." She scolded.   
Eve looked at her, the smile still present. "What?"   
"Stop smiling every time I put a gruesome murder up on the board."  
"I'm sorry. It just makes me excited because new murders means new clues and new clues means we're closer to finding the copycat."   
"For some reason, I don't believe you."  
Eve bumped her shoulder against hers. "Lighten up."  
"I can't." Jess held her back and her bump as she walked backwards and perched herself on the edge of her desk. "This baby has sucked the life out of me."  
Eve gave a small smile and turned back to the board. "Good thing you're going on maternity leave in a few days."  
"Yeah, that's if the baby doesn't just fall out of me the next time I go to the loo."  
Eve giggled.   
She stepped closer to the board and leaned in to get a better view of one of the pictures.   
"What?" Jess questioned from behind her.   
Eve took the picture off of the board and then grabbed another one situated on the other side of it.   
"What is it?" She questioned again.   
"Where's Hugo?"   
"Getting coffee. Why?"   
Eve walked over to her and held the two surveillance images up. "There's the same woman in the background of these two pictures. It's not that obvious but you can tell by the nose and the shoulders that it's the same person."  
"Oh my God, you're right."  
Eve grinned at her.   
"Don't get too excited. Might just be a coincidence."   
"I need Hugo to run a scan."   
"What are you even going to look for?"   
She was about to answer when the door opened.   
"Eve?" The women looked up from the images and found Carolyn standing at the door. "Can I see you for a second?"   
"Can it wait? We're kinda in the middle of something."  
"It can't wait."   
Eve looked at Jess and then handed her the images. "Have Hugo run the scan."  
Jess noted that Eve's giddyness had vanished as soon as Carolyn came in. "I don't know what to look for."   
"White, female, between the ages of twenty to thirty."  
Jess nodded. "Got it."  
Eve walked over to the door and Carolyn opened it further for her so that she could get through.   
She followed the woman through the halls. "What's this about?"   
"How are things going with the ghost?"   
"Copycat." She corrected.   
"Right." Carolyn looked back at her. "Should've called this one Patrick Swayze."   
"Jess wouldn't let me." She mumbled.   
"Hm." Carolyn nodded. "Pregnancy has made her grumpy."   
They stopped in front of her office.   
Eve looked at her. "What?"   
She smiled a little. "Don't be cross."   
She didn't give Eve much time to think about it. She opened her door and stepped inside.   
Eve watched her disappear, her vision disturbed by the wall.   
She knitted her brows and stepped into the doorway.   
She looked at Carolyn standing by the side of the desk and then at the person sitting behind it.   
She froze for a second.   
"Hi, Eve." The voice was cheerful. "Feeling better?"   
She didn't know what to say.   
Her brain couldn't fully comprehend what she was seeing, who she was seeing.   
She could feel Carolyn's eyes on her.   
She didn't know what to say.   
It suddenly dawned on her that she shouldn't be surprised. Should've stopped being surprised the minute people rose from the dead. The minute she started working for Carolyn, actually.   
Her jaw set and the initial shock fell away.   
She still didn't know what to say.   
So, she placed her hands in her pants pockets, squared her shoulders and said it.   
Said the name she hadn't allowed herself to say, hadn't allowed anyone else to say, for the longest time.   
"Villanelle." Her voice was cold and the name tasted foreign on her tongue. "Nice to see you, again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, we have lift off, ladies.
> 
> pls leave comments, they make my heart happy.


	7. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right, okay, so i'm not entirely happy with this chapter but if i edit it one more time, i'm going to lose my mind. so, pls be gentle.
> 
> enjoy!

"Villanelle." Her voice was cold and the name tasted foreign on her tongue. "Nice to see you, again."  
The woman smiled smugly. "Is it?"  
"No." She didn't wait for her reaction."What is she doing here?" She directed at Carolyn.  
"Hey!" Villanelle yelled. "Don't speak about me like I'm not here. Don't be rude, Eve."  
Without missing a beat, Eve turned to her. "Okay," Her tone was nonchalant. "What are you doing here?"  
"She needs our help." Carolyn interjected.  
"She needs -" Eve laughed a little. "She needs our help? You remember that she tried to kill me, right?" Her eyes were wild as she gestured at the woman who put a bullet inside of her.  
"Oh my God." Villanelle threw her head back in exasperation and then looked at Eve. "You're still upset about that?"  
"You tried to kill me!" She yelled.  
"That was months ago!"  
"Do the two of you need a minute alone?"  
Eve replied with a firm "no" while Villanelle simultaneously gave a firm "yes".  
Eve glared at her and then conceded. "Yes."  
Carolyn, who had sat down on the side of her desk while the two women yelled at one another, stood. "Right." She started making her way to the door. "Try not to kill one another."  
"No promises." They said in unison.  
The door closed, leaving the two of them alone.  
They were quiet, eyes on one another.  
Villanelle adjusted herself in the luxurious chair, intertwined her hands across her abdomen and leaned back, waiting.  
"You shot me."  
"You stabbed me."  
"That was different."  
"Bullshit." Villanelle sat forward, arms on the desk.  
"You killed Gemma."  
"I was doing you a favour." She said casually.  
"You locked Niko in a storage unit with a dead body!"  
"Again, favour."  
"Would you just -"  
"Stop pretending, Eve." She interrupted. "I know you wanted to do the same thing to Gemma." She paused. "But you were afraid. So, I did it for you."  
"I'd never do that to somebody."  
"And yet you did." She shrugged. "Worse, actually."  
"I thought he was going to kill you!" She raised her voice.  
"And you saved me."  
"You didn't need saving. You had the gun. You could've -"  
"We are the same, Eve." She stood, palms on the wood as she leaned forward. "We want the same things. Desire the same things. One of us just doesn't carry around all of these emotions." She looked disgusted.  
Eve shook her head. "We are not the same."  
Villanelle rolled her eyes. "Why not?"  
"You left me!" She yelled, the nonchalance and indifference she was desperately trying to hold onto, dissipating in seconds. "I would never have left you!" She hated the emotion in her voice. "You left me to die!"  
Villanelle was taken aback. She was quiet as Eve watched the emotions surface in her eyes. "You broke my heart." She said softly, offering her reason.  
"Yeah, well," Eve made a quick swipe at her cheeks. "You broke mine."  
Silence enveloped them again.  
The room felt too small.  
Villanelle was too close.  
She had created distance between them over the last few months but here she was again, watching her tears fall.  
Eve wanted to leave.  
Wanted to march out of the office, tell Carolyn that she was done and then leave for good.  
But she didn't.  
She startled when Villanelle spoke up again.  
"I didn't -" The woman stopped, breathed out harshly and tried again. "I didn't want to kill you." She took a moment before looking at Eve again.  
"What?"  
"I shot you in your side, for fucks sake." She gestured at Eve.  
"I could have bled out. You left me -"  
"I called the real boss." She interrupted.  
"Carolyn?"  
"Yes."  
Eve didn't say anything.  
"I knew she would come and get you. I knew where I shot you wouldn't kill you. I was just trying to -"  
"Hurt me like I hurt you." She finished for her.  
Villanelle looked at her for a moment. "I wasn't trying to kill you, Eve."  
She shook her head. "That doesn't make it okay."  
They were quiet again.  
"You look tired." Eve stated after a minute. "Have you been sleeping?"  
Villanelle looked surprised at her question but then her eyes drifted closed and she fell back into the chair. "No, not really." She looked at her. "Have you?"  
"You should get some rest."  
"That's why I'm here." She lazily lifted her hands up, gesturing around her.  
As if on cue, the door opened and Carolyn stepped inside. "Oh, good." She walked over to the desk again. "No one's dead." She sat down on the side. "Have you decided, Eve?"  
"On what?"  
"Whether you're going to help us."  
Eve looked between the two women. "I don't trust either of you." She stated.  
Carolyn looked back at Villanelle and then at Eve again. "I know."  
"What happened in Rome doesn't just go away."  
"Right." Carolyn nodded. "So, will you help us?"  
Eve was quiet for a few minutes until her eyes fell on the woman who hadn't taken her eyes off of her since Carolyn walked in. "Apologise."  
"What?"  
"You want my help? Apologise for shooting me."  
Carolyn looked at Villanelle.  
"You didn't apologise."  
"Like I said, different circumstances." She shrugged.  
"Apologise for what?" Carolyn questioned.  
The women ignored her.  
"No." Villanelle said firmly.  
"Okay, I guess I'm out, then." She turned around to leave.  
Villanelle waited, tried to call her bluff. But when she could no longer see a curly head of hair, she panicked. She needed to get out. "Wait!" She yelled, getting to her feet. "Eve!"  
She came out from behind the wall, hadn't gotten far.  
Villanelle placed her palms on the wood again.  
Eve could see the internal struggle going on inside of the assassin. Could see the frustration building up.  
"Sorry." Her voice was barely audible.  
"More." She said firmly.  
Villanelle glared at her.  
Eve waited.  
"I'm sorry that I shot you, Eve." It sounded painful.  
"You should be."  
"Seriously?" She asked incredulously.  
"We need to get her to a safe house." Carolyn spoke up before they started arguing again.  
"Can't someone else take her?"  
"No, I don't trust anyone else."  
Eve hesitated, tried to think of an out but just sighed in the end. "Fine." She looked at Villanelle. "Come on." She instructed. "I have to get my things."  
The assassin pushed back from the desk and made her way around it.  
"Be careful." Carolyn called out before they were out of the office.  
"Me or her?" Eve questioned.  
"Both of you."  
Eve and Villanelle looked at one another and then made their way out of the room.  
Villanelle followed Eve down the halls in silence.  
Eve pushed open her office door.  
"Finally." Jess complained without looking up. "You've been gone for ages."  
Eve passed her desk and made her way to her own.  
Jess finally looked up and then froze.  
"Eve?"  
She paused from throwing things into her bag and looked at her questioningly.  
Jess's eyes drifted between the two women.  
"Oh, right." She suddenly realized who was standing beside her. "Villanelle, this is Jess."  
"Hello." Villanelle's tone was cold.  
"Hi." She answered carefully. "Eve, what's going on?"  
The door opened again and Hugo came walking into the room. He flipped around the small bottle of orange juice he had in his hand and then slowed down his gait until he came to a complete stop.  
"You must be Hugo." Villanelle smiled.  
He didn't say anything.  
"You're the one Eve left to come and save me." She grinned.  
"Villanelle." Eve scolded.  
"What? It's true!"  
Eve glared at her and then swung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her coat.  
She was about to grab her other bag when Villanelle picked it up.  
She looked up at her and then decided that she didn't have the energy to argue and just let her hold it.  
"I have to leave early. Will the two of you be okay?"  
Jess nodded once more than was needed. "Yeah. We'll be fine." She looked at Hugo. "Right?"  
He still didn't stay anything.  
"I'll be back tomorrow." She informed them as she made her way to the door again.  
Villanelle smiled down at Hugo as she passed him and earned another glare from Eve who was holding the door open for her.  
The door closed and they watched through the glass windows as the women made their way down the hall.  
Once they were out of sight, Hugo turned to Jess. He was quiet for a moment longer. "What the fuck just happened?" 

\

They pulled up to the house and got out of the car.  
"This is it?" Villanelle didn't look blown away.  
"Yeah."  
"You couldn't have gotten me anything nicer?"  
"This is the only one that's available." Eve dug into her bag for the key. "Besides, beggars can't be choosers."  
"That's a stupid saying."  
Eve ignored her and pushed the door open.  
They stepped inside and Villanelle looked at Mark as he followed closely behind.  
She leaned forward. "You don't have a very good bodyguard."  
Eve tried to ignore how close she was. "He can hear you." She scolded.  
Villanelle turned to him. "You're not a very good bodyguard." She placed her hands in her pants pockets. "I snuck into her home the other night and you didn't even notice."  
Eve glared at her.  
Mark didn't say anything.  
Villanelle made a face and turned back around. "Wow, Mark, do you ever shut up? Such a talker."  
Eve shook her head. She pointed at the room beside her. "Living room." She pointed behind her. "Kitchen." She pointed upwards. "Bedroom and bathroom." She handed Villanelle the key. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Villanelle watched Eve pass by her. "You're not staying?" She sounded vulnerable.  
"No, I've gotta get back home."  
"Moustache?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"No." She didn't offer anything else and Villanelle let it go.  
Eve watched her for a moment and then turned towards the door.  
Mark walked over to the car and opened the door for her.  
She was almost out when Villanelle called her name.  
She swung around.  
"I didn't want to kill you." She stated.  
"Yeah." Eve shrugged. "You said that already."  
"I promised you."  
"What?"  
"In Paris." She paused. "I promised that I wouldn't kill you."  
Eve was quiet.  
She stood there for a moment, in the doorway of an assassins safe house, and just watched her.  
She cleared her throat. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Villanelle watched her walk over to the car and disappear inside.  
She stood there until she could no longer see the vehicle and then pulled the safety gate closed and locked the door. "See you tomorrow, Eve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to be entirely honest with y'all, i have no idea where I'm going to go from here because i started this whole fic with this scene in mind lmao. but I'll figure it out. i guess we'll both be surprised at where this story ends up skjdks. 
> 
>  
> 
> pls leave comments because  
> 1) it makes my heart *very* happy  
> 2) i'm a writer and we love being told that we didn't fuck up :)


	8. Pastries and Exquisite suits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i know it's been a long time. i don't have a valid reason so im just going to blame it on the retrograde :).
> 
> im not 100% sure about this chapter but my friend over on twitter assured me it was postable so we're going to trust her, okay? okay.
> 
> enjoy!

The spacious room was quiet, the mahogany covered walls and large, camouflaged door keeping the noise from the rest of the office out.  
Eve was staring.  
And she was staring back.  
She could faintly hear the sound of traffic going by below them.  
Villanelle was in a suit.  
A really expensive, exquisite suit.  
Eve wondered how she was able to afford it, considering the fact that she was unemployed. But then she remembered the promise of an all expenses trip to Alaska and her heart clenched.  
She kept staring, her expression stern.   
Villanelle kept staring, mirroring her.    
They were on the the tenth floor of another one of Carolyn's office buildings where her colleagues referred to her as "Susan".  
Old Eve would've questioned it.   
New Eve doesn't care that much.   
Her eyes were drawn to Villanelle's collarbone sticking out beneath her white shirt and found herself staring at that instead.   
Villanelle shifted and Eve's eyes fell on hers again.   
She was smiling smugly.   
Eve was already annoyed and the meeting hadn't even begun yet.  
Villanelle licked her lips and leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. She squinted. "How's your stitches?"  
Eve, who had leaned forward as well, fell back and rolled her eyes. "Fuck off."  
The door opened and noise from the outside world filtered in.   
Carolyn was still talking to an unknown person who was masked by the wall.   
She laughed, a real belly laugh and Eve was taken back to that night in Russia having dinner with Konstantin and Vlad.  
That felt like a lifetime ago.  
The door closed again and Carolyn was still smiling until her eyes drifted between the two women and noted their expressions. Her smile fell. "Right." She walked over to the conference table and pulled out her chair at the head. "Thanks for coming." She glanced outside for a moment. "Awful weather we're having."   
Eve turned around to make sure that it was still as sunny as she remembered. It was. She let it go. "Why are we here?" She looked at Carolyn again. "Shouldn't she be in hiding?" She gestured at the woman sitting across from her.  
"Where's the fun in that, Eve?" Villanelle smiled.  
"I'm not here to have fun."  
"You should always have fun." She knitted her brows and leaned forward. "If you want," Her expression was serious. "I could help you."  
Eve stared at her, tried to convince her cheeks to remain a neutral colour.   
She refrained from shifting uncomfortably.  
Villanelle knew what she was doing.  
Knew the history of that suggestion, of those words.  
Eve cleared her throat. "No, thank you."  
She leaned back. "Let me know if you change your mind."  
"I won't."  
They were quiet, eyes on each other.   
"Right." Carolyn's voice came through. "Let's move on from whatever that was." She handed Eve a folder and then looked at Villanelle. "I didn't to get you one because I knew you wouldn't bother to read it."  
Villanelle nodded. "Smart woman."  
Eve looked through the pages and then shut it. "What exactly are we doing? I'm not even sure what my job is here."  
"We're keeping Villanelle safe from the Twelve. They know she's alive and they want her for obvious reasons. In return for her protection, she will be working for us until we can figure out a way to maintain her safety."  
"Working for us? You mean like with Aaron Peel?"   
Carolyn straightened her shoulders. "That was a one time thing."   
"Was it?" She looked at Villanelle. "How do you know she won't sell you out again?"  
"I don't." She shrugged. "But I trust you, Eve." She said earnestly.  
She was quiet for a moment, trying to decide if she believed her.   
She looked at Carolyn. "Is that why I'm here?"   
"Yes. Villanelle expressed that she would feel more comfortable with this arrangement if you were involved and I didn't see a problem with it."  
"You didn't see a problem with it?"   
"No."  
Eve nodded. "I obviously don't have a choice here."  
"You always have a choice, Eve."   
She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "What's first?"   
"We have to find your copycat. Villanelle has insider knowledge and you should use it to your advantage."  
"And how are we keeping her safe? Her walking around looking like this -" She gestured at her, making Villanelle looked down at her outfit. "Isn't exactly subtle."  
Carolyn looked at Villanelle expectantly.   
"There are two armed guards outside of that door."  Villanelle spoke up. "There were another two dressed in... hideous clothing," She looked disgusted. "Who followed us into the building and have been circulating the floor while we have been in here. There is a man with a very large gun on that roof." She pointed at the building across from them. "And," She opened her blazer and pulled out a handgun. She then brought her foot over her thigh and reached into her boot, pulling out a knife. Finally, she pulled up the leg of her pants and removed a smaller gun from a holster strapped to her calf. She laid all of them on the table in front of her. "I also have these."  
Eve looked at the weapons. She nodded once. "Right."   
Hey eyes lingered on the gun and it was obvious that Villanelle noticed because she immediately placed it back in its holster, the other weapons following.   
"This will only be for a short while." Carolyn stated. "In a few weeks she'll disappear and all of this will be over."  
That didn't sit well with Eve.   
Carolyn stood. "There are lovely pastries in the break room and I want to get there before Steve gets all of the good ones. Anyone want anything?"   
"Something with cream." Villanelle requested.   
Carolyn nodded and looked at Eve expectantly.   
She stood as well. "Carolyn, if you don't need me for the rest of the day, I'd like to get back to the office. Jess and Hugo are waiting."  
"Yes, of course. Go ahead."   
Eve nodded.   
"But she goes with you." Carolyn paused. "The job has already started.   
She grabbed her coat and handbag. "Fine."  
Villanelle stood and walked over to the door, holding it open for her.   
They walked down the halls, eyeing the employees running around the floor.  
They passed a room and Villanelle dipped inside.  
Eve didn't notice until she got to the elevator and pressed the button.  
She looked around, searching for her.  
Villanelle re-emerged with two serviettes in her hands, a pastry on each. She wordlessly handed Eve one.  
Eve looked down at it. "You shouldn't, you know?"  
"Shouldn't what?" She wondered with a mouth full of pastry and cream.  
Eve looked up at her. "Trust me."  
Villanelle's chewing slowed.   
The doors opened and Eve stepped inside. "Come on. I'm late for work."

\

 

The car was quiet except for the sound of Villanelle chewing loudly on the remainder of her treat.   
Eve watched her in the reflection of the window as she licked her fingers clean in an unnecessarily slow manner.   
She then watched Villanelle look over at the untouched pastry on her lap.   
Without saying a word, Eve picked it up, broke it in half and handed her a piece.   
Villanelle grinned.   
Eve rolled her eyes, took a bite of her own and turned back to the window.   
"How long do you plan on being mad at me for?"   
Eve turned to her, casting a glance at Mark before settling on the woman beside her. "What?"   
Villanelle took a bite. "I'm just curious, Eve."   
"I don't know." Her tone was cold.   
"I mean, when I killed Bill, you got your revenge by puting a knife inside of me."  
Eve glanced at Mark again. He seemed uninterested.   
"That wasn't revenge."  
"It wasn't?"   
"No."  
"I don't know, felt a lot like revenge."  
"It wasn't revenge." She raised her voice a little.   
Villanelle watched her. "I just want to know if I have to start wearing a bullet proof vest around you."  
"You probably should."  
"Is that a threat?"   
"It is."  
Villanelle grinned. "When did you get so feisty, Eve?" She nudged her and then her expression changed. "It's hot."   
Eve swallowed.   
Villanelle's eyes danced with playfulness and a little something else.   
The car came to a stop and it took Eve an extra second to look away. "We're here."  She announced before opening the door. "Try to behave yourself." She slid out.   
When she rounded the vehicle, Villanelle was already waiting for her, hands in her pockets. "I'm always well behaved."  
Eve scoffed. "Let's just go."

\

She pushed through the door and Jess turned to her, her face lighting up. "Eve!" Villanelle followed in behind her and her smiled faded a little. "And Villanelle." She said less enthusiastically.  
Eve dropped her bag on her desk.  
Jess smiled politely at Villanelle and then stepped closer to her colleague, lowering her voice. "Is it 'bring your assassin to work day' ? Did I miss the memo?"  
"What did you want me to do? Say no to Carolyn?"   
"You could've - I don't know - not brought her here?"   
"Eve's just doing her job." Villanelle spoke up from behind them.  
Jess swung around, visibly nervous.   
"I'm her job and this is her job. Just let her do it."  
Jess nodded. "Of course."  
Eve watched them as she removed her coat. She remembered once being afraid of Villanelle almost as much as Jess was in that moment. But she was at a point where the woman could hold a knife to her throat and she wouldn't even bat an eye.  
She pulled out her chair. "Sit down." She directed at the assassin.  
Villanelle eyed the pregnant woman as she walked over to Eve's chair and threw herself down.  
"Stop scaring my colleagues, please." She requested softly.  
"She started it."  
Eve looked at her incredulously and then turned to Jess. "Where's Hugo?"  
"He called a few minutes ago. He won't be coming in today. Stomach bug or something like that."  
"He's afraid of Villanelle." Eve stated.  
"He's afraid of Villanelle." Jess confirmed.  
The woman in question grinned.  
Eve looked at her. "Stop it."  
"No."  
Eve shook her head, slightly amused. She walked towards the board, inspecting it. "We'll just have to get on without him then, won't we?"

\

Villanelle swung herself around in Eve's chair while staring up at the ceiling.   
She had spent the last two hours listening to the two women speak about the same photograph over and over again.   
If this was how they worked, she had no idea how Eve had found her in the first place.   
She stopped the chair with her feet, facing them.   
She rested her head on her hand for a moment before standing up and walking over.   
She took the picture out of Jess' hands and the woman didn't fight it.   
"What are you doing?" Eve questioned.   
"Helping." She knitted her eyebrows as she inspected the image. After a moment, she handed it back. "She's not one of us." She stated and walked back over to her seat.   
"What?"  
"The costume."  
Jess looked down at the picture.   
Eve didn't bother. "What about it?"   
"It's cheap. Homemade. We buy our things. Helps us look more authentic."  
"Are you sure that's not just you?"  
Villanelle glared at her. "I'm sure."  
Eve watched her for a second longer before turning to Jess. "Okay, so it's not the twelve."  
The woman pinned the picture back onto the board. "So, where does that lea -" She stopped abruptly, her hand flying to her belly.   
Eve looked at her. "What?"   
She shook her head. "Nothing." She straightened her back and breathed out. "Where were -" She suddenly fell forward again, hands on her her knees as she let out a moan.   
Eve's hands went to catch her, holding her in place.   
"What's wrong with her?" Villanelle asked, her tone filled with distate for the display.   
"Jess, are you in labour?" Eve asked carefully.   
"I think so."   
Their suspicions were confirmed when a puddle of fluid suddenly collected on the floor.   
"Oh, gross." Villanelle scrunched her nose.   
"I might have been for the last hour." She confessed, the pain visible in her features.   
"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Eve yelled.   
"It was nothing. It still is."  
"You're insane. We have to get you to a hospital!" She took out her phone and was about to call an ambulance when Jess stopped her.   
"Oh, hell no. I'm not going bankrupt just for a damn ambulance. We're taking a taxi."  
"Good call." Eve put her phone back in her pocket and took her hand. "Let's get you downstairs." 

They walked as fast as they could, Villanelle following behind.   
When it had gotten to minute five and they hadn't even made it to the elevator yet, Villanelle sighed, caught up with them and scooped Jess into her arms in one smooth move.   
The woman let out a small yelp and Eve watched as Villanelle walked away with a very pregnant woman in her arms, making it seem as though she were carrying a feather.   
She hated to admit it but it was kinda hot.   
Villanelle took the stairs two steps at a time, not having the patience to wait for the elevator.   
Eve couldn't keep up with the assassins brisk stride so by the time she finally made it outside, Villanelle was placing Jess into a taxi.   
She said something to the driver, shut the door and tapped on the roof.   
Eve watched the car start to take off and suddenly found herself running, yelling out for it to stop.   
Villanelle looked at her with confusion in her eyes.   
"You can't let her go alone!"   
"I didn't know you wanted to go with!"   
"Of course I want to go with! She's in fucking labour for christ sake!" She walked over the cab and pulled the door open. "Get in on the other side."  
"I'm not going."   
"Do you really want to stay here alone?"   
Jess called for them to hurry up, random curse words finding themselves in between the simple sentence.   
Villanelle huffed. "Fine." She walked over to the other side and looked at Eve over the roof of the car. "But I'm not getting any pregnant lady fluids on this suit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being patient with me. im ngl, there are going to be many times where i just disappear for a long time but dw, i'll always come back. we need to finish this story!!!
> 
> please leave comments, they make my insides warm.


	9. closets, closets, closets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, it's me again, apologising for not posting for the last 60 years.  
> i just... i need to improve my time management and train my imagination not to go on a month long hiatus after i update a chapter.
> 
> also, i accidentally deleted half of this chapter last night and had to rewrite the whole thing :) so that was fun :) hopefully this version doesn't suck. 
> 
> enjoy!

The cab stopped.  
"I'm going to get a wheelchair." Eve announced and then hopped out.  
Villanelle watched a frantic Eve run up to the front desk and violently gesture at the waiting cab.  
"What's the deal with the two of you?"   
Villanelle turned to Jess. She was holding her bump, sweat dripping down her face as she took rapid breaths.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She was obsessed with you, I'm guessing you were obsessed with her, you shot her and now here the two of you are again, making eyes at each other. What's the deal?" The question was impatient, like she was trying to get the story out of Villanelle as quickly as possible in order to distract the fetus that was threatening to destroy her very delicate area.   
Villanelle watched her. "What has Eve told you?"  
Jess' face scrunched up as a contraction took over. She reached out and grabbed Villanelle's hand, squeezing it as hard she could.  
Villanelle was taken aback but decided to allow it considering the poor woman was about to push a human out of her.  
The contraction passed and Jess relaxed a little, still holding onto the other woman. "Nothing." She shook her head. "But she speaks to Elena about these things, not me." She was almost whispering as she tried to catch her breath.   
"Elena?"  
"I probably shouldn't be giving an assassin the names of civilians." She said more to herself.  
Villanelle turned away and watched Eve yell some more.   
A nurse pushing a wheelchair appeared and Eve grabbed it from her, running over.   
"Try not to shoot her again while I'm on maternity leave. I like her. I want to keep her around."  
The door opened, Eve's wild eyes on the other side. "Come on! You're not having this baby on the back seat of a taxi." She turned Jess' legs towards her.   
"Oh, I don't know. Might be a cute story."  
"Yeah, well, the infections won't be."

\

Less than a minute later, Jess was being pushed in through the hospital doors.   
"Who do I need to call?" Eve wondered.   
"Gillian. My phone's in my bag." She gestured at Villanelle who was holding it like the cheap leather was going to give her cooties.   
"Okay." Eve nodded. "And Gillian's your..."   
"Wife."  
Eve blinked. "How did I not know that you have a wife?"   
"You're very oblivious when it comes to these things, Eve." She glanced at Villanelle. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm about to go push out a human."  
She was wheeled away and Eve watched as she disappeared through doors that had a large "Staff and Family only" sign on one of it's windows.   
Villanelle went to stand beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why do all the good one's go first?"   
"She's having a baby, not dying." She snatched the bag from Villanelle and made her way outside.   
"Same thing." She shrugged. 

\

They were roaming the walls, trying to make the time pass.   
They could've gone home but Eve wasn't in the mood for an empty apartment and instant noodles and Villanelle didn't want to leave Eve alone. It was dangerous. At least that's what they told themselves.   
"Do you want to have a baby, Eve?"   
"With you? No."  
"No, I meant do you want to be a mother?"   
"I've never been interested in motherhood." She shrugged.  
Villanelle nodded.   
"Do you?" She wondered.   
"God no." Villanelle shuddered.   
Eve smiled a little.   
"But we would make excellent babies." Villanelle stated a moment later. "Your hair, my cheekbones. My skills, your brain." She listed. "Our baby would be unstoppable."  
Eve gave her a sideways glance. "That's not how it works."  
"Well, that's how it should work."  
"I'll let God know that you have some grievances and suggestions during our next meeting."  
"Carolyn scheduled another meeting?"   
Eve laughed. "You're really up her butt considering she almost had you killed."  
"It wasn't personal." She shrugged.   
"And when you almost killed me?"   
There wasn't any answer.   
Eve turned to her.   
Villanelle was frozen to the spot.   
"What? Did I hit a nerve?"   
Villanelle held her fingers to her lips and Eve knitted her brows.   
She glanced in the direction Villanelle was looking and spotted two tall men in suits passing the end of the hall.   
Villanelle looked up at the signs on the doors, grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her into a room.   
"What's going on?" She asked from behind the other woman who was peaking out through a slit in the door.   
The two men came walking in their direction and Villanelle closed the door.   
The room was dark.   
And small.   
"You need to be quiet, Eve." She whispered.   
"What's going on?" She asked again.   
"I know those men. They work for the Twelve."  
Eve's heartbeat sped up. "How did they find us?"   
Villanelle was about to answer when they heard footsteps outside the door, could see shoes beneath it, illuminated by the outside light.   
Villanelle took her hand again and pulled her to the back of the room, slipping behind what she  guessed was a rack of supplies.   
She decided that Villanelle had feline vision.  
It was the only way to explain how they managed not to knock over anything.   
Villanelle pushed her in front of her, walking her backwards until she could feel the wall against her back.   
Could feel Villanelle pressed against her front.  
Could smell her perfume.   
Could feel her breaths.   
Could feel the gun in her blazer pocket.   
She blamed her rapid heartbeat on the fact that they were very close to being caught.   
At least it was half true. 

The door opened and light poured in, stopping her breaths.  
She felt Villanelle's halt, as well.   
One of the men stood in the doorway.   
Eve watched him through the gaps in between the supplies.   
His eyes scanned the room.   
He stepped inside.   
She hoped he couldn't hear her heartbeat because it was literally all she could hear.   
Villanelle's hands were on her hips, gripping her tightly, inching closer so that she could get away from the light.   
Eve wrapped her arms around her, bringing her in as close as she could.   
The man moved a mop, a broom, a bucket aimlessly.   
She watched him scan the shelves.   
Her stomach dropped as they made eye contact.   
She felt her blood run cold.   
Could feel the panic setting in.   
It was over.   
They were caught.   
His partner suddenly showed up in the doorway. "Anything?"   
He turned to him and then back to the room, his eyes falling on her again.   
She was sure he was about to say "Yep, there they are. In the corner. Squeezed together." but then his eyes moved away from hers and did one last scan of the room. "Nothing."  
He turned back to the other guy. "Wanna get coffee?" His Russian accent was thick.   
His partner looked at his watch. "Sure."  
And then they were gone.   
As soon as the door clicked, Villanelle let out a breath, her head dropping to Eve's shoulder.   
"How did they find us?" Eve whispered.   
She felt Villanelle shake her head.   
A moment later, the assassin straightened.   
Eve immediately missed the weight and it annoyed her.   
Villanelle took her hand again and guided out from behind the shelves.   
She held onto Eve as she slowly opened the door and peaked outside. She closed it again. "They're gone. We have to get out of here."  
Eve nodded. And then her eyes widened in the dark. "We have to warn Jess."  
Eve could tell that the other woman was contemplating. She suddenly nodded. "Okay. I'll sneak you in but we do not have much time. They will be back."  
Eve swallowed. "Okay."  
"Give me your phone."  
She searched her pockets before handing it to her.   
Villanelle typed in her password and Eve didn't bother to question how she she knew it.   
"Seriously, Eve?"   
"What?"   
"Your phone isn't even on silent. What if it rang? We could've been shot. Dead. Because you like to hear your shitty ringtone."  
Her face was illuminated by the screen so Eve could tell by her expression that she was genuinely annoyed.   
"Well, sorry I didn't expect to be hiding in closets today."  
Villanelle turned on the torch and then searched around. She found the light switch and flipped it on.   
The sudden brightness made Eve squint.   
Villanelle grabbed a pair of scrubs and handed them to her. "Put these on."  
She looked at the clothing. "Fine."  
Villanelle grabbed her own pair.   
Eve hesitated.   
"I won't look." Villanelle was eyeing her.   
"I've heard that before."  
The woman smirked. "I won't this time. Pinky promise."  
She turned around and Eve did the same.   
She went for the button and zip of her pants, shoving down the piece of clothing and pulling on the scrub pants.   
She then undid the buttons of her shirt as fast as she could and pulled it off her shoulders.   
She was about to throw on the top when she heard voices outside the door.   
The two women turned to one another, eyes wide.   
They remained still.   
Neither dared to make a sound.   
They waited.   
But then the voices faded and they were in the clear again.   
Villanelle let go of a breath and Eve's eyes were drawn to her chest.   
She was suddenly aware that the woman wasn't wearing a shirt.   
And neither was she.   
Her eyes travelled down to a small scar located on Villanelle's abdomen.  
Her scar.  
She hadn't seen it yet.  
Didn't get the opportunity to between putting hits on herself, hunting down ghosts and trying to  navigate failing marriages.  
But there it was.  
Villanelle followed her gaze.  
"My breasts are up here, Eve."  
She ignored her. "Can I touch it?"  
"My breasts?"  
"The scar." Eve's eyes fell on hers.  
Villanelle watched her for a moment. "Only if I can touch yours."  
The air was suddenly thick.  
Suffocating but in a good way.   
Eve swallowed, nodded once. "Okay."  
Villanelle stepped forward and she did the same.  
She placed a hand on the assassins hip, holding her still.  
Her other hand reached out, hesitating before allowing her finger tips to gently brush the rough skin.  
Villanelle let out a sigh and Eve watched as her eyes fluttered close.   
Her body reacted like it had been waiting for that  moment ever since Eve stupidly pulled the knife back out.   
She applied more pressure, wanting to know if it hurt.  
Villanelle hissed and Eve suddenly felt warm all over.  
The other woman's eyes opened. "My turn."  
She placed her hands on Eve's hips and turned her around, ran her palm slowly down Eve's spine before stopping at her destination. She ran her thumb over it. "Kinda hot." She said from behind Eve, her voice rough and close. "How we've marked one another." She elaborated before applying pressure just as Eve had and she fell forward, holding onto a shelf to keep herself up. "Don't you think?"  
She didn't wait for an answer.   
Eve felt the warmth of her closeness disappear.  
"Come on. Put your top on." The huskiness in Villanelle's voice was suddenly gone, like the moment was already forgotten. "We have to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the irony of eve feeling women up in closets.
> 
> please leave comments. they feed my ego and motivate me to keep writing <3.
> 
> 1 comment = 1 prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little chapter to get things going. Let me know what you think so far!


End file.
